


Touch

by roguefaerie



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Prompt Fic. Fic Promptly from 2017. (The summary is the prompt.)The sensitivity of their skin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this, prompted in 2015 and I filled it Nov. 4 2017. Some of my fic I've lost track of over the years, most of it a few comment fics here and there. So here's one more I just dug out of the pile because I guess 5 years later the prompter found it. :)
> 
> Fic_Promptly was my favorite comment fic comm, and sadly we are not sure what happened to the moderator. So it's extremely bittersweet to see this fic at this time.
> 
> Posted 4/14/2020.

The sensitivity of their skin had played a part in how Ben felt in the end.

It was exploited at every turn. It was something they used, whenever they could.

Touch can be a gateway to altered states of consciousness, something the people at Manticore had known, planned for, set in motion to their own ends.

He couldn't stand the touch of so many things. So much of the time.

The only things that could calm him were the Blue Lady (even when even when that didn't help at all) and taking his power back, taking his power back from others.

Everything was just-- so-- painful.

He learned he could make them feel pain too. He knew he wasn't like them. He wasn't like them. But he knew how to hurt them. How to hunt them. How to finish them.

And before he did it, he would make them hurt.


End file.
